The Legend of Shink
by Belladonis
Summary: The world is in grave danger yet again, but this time it's not going to be Link saving it! It's up to Link's son, Shink and his two friends to save the world!
1. Legend of Shink: Prologue

**The Legend of Shink  
><strong>_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em>Shink © Belladonis<em>  
><em>Impa © Nintendo<em>  
><em>Link © Nintendo<em>  
><em>Sheik © Nintendo <em>

* * *

><p>Legends tell of a hero that has saved the world many times. He's gone through time, through dimensions, and has saved many people's lives. He's gone through many journeys and he still had time to make a family for himself. That hero is my father, Link, the Hero of Time. My father has gone through all sorts of troubles, and here I amnow, baring his Triforce, standing in one of the statues hands above the entrance to the Spirit Temple in the middle of the Desert Colossus.<p>

"Shink."

The sound of my name threw off my concentration, and I fell straight to the ground below. I knew I was in trouble now. Not only had I been distracted, I wasn't paying attention to my teacher, I wasn't concentrating like I was supposed to, I had just injured myself once again, and we had no potions left.

"Shink."

There was a slight sigh mixed in with my name that time.

"Yes, teacher?" I asked as I struggled to stand on my now injured ankle.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"Stand perfectly still and concentrate. A Sheikah must be steady, strong, silent, and must not move under any circumstances unless their target is in sight." I said as I stood as straight as I could.

"Good, now I want you to try again, climb back up."

I nodded and pulled out a Deku Nut, but I was stopped in mid-throw.

"I said climb."

I looked up at my teacher before nodding again and limping over to the wall. My ankle was killing me and I didn't really think I could climb back up to the spot I had been.

"A Sheikah must be steady, strong and silent… and must not let injuries stop them from fulfilling their training." The words kept rolling through my head as I looked up at the wall I was supposed to climb. "Steady, strong and silent… steady, strong, and silent…"

* * *

><p>"Mother…I'm home…"<p>

"Shink?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	2. Legend of Shink: Chapter 1

**Legend of Shink  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Shink © Belladonis<br>__Impa © Nintendo  
><em>_Link © Nintendo  
><em>_Sheik © Nintendo_

* * *

><p>During my two years of training, I learned a lot about being a Sheikah, my teacher, and even my mother's past. My mother was a great warrior, he still is to this day, and he's been through a lot in his life, more than I could have ever imagined. Little did I know the truth of the Sheikah's disappearance, but my mother survived it.<p>

During the Great War, also known as the Hylian Civil War, the King of Hyrule felt that the Sheikah knew too much and didn't want to risk his dark secrets getting out. That being said, the King had the Sheikah slaughtered. The very race that protected the Royal Family was killed in cold blood. The betrayal of the King brought great sorrow in the Kakariko Village. The survivors buried their murdered friends and family, made a grave for them, and then added a teardrop to their symbol to commemorate their lost loved ones. The rest of the Sheikah then went into hiding, no one knowing where they went. My teacher, Impa, was the only one who staid, along with a small Sheikah boy named Sheik who she took in after the slaughter.

Sheik was taught the ways of the Sheikah and he grew into the amazing warrior that infiltrated Ganondorf's castle and helped the Hero of Time save Hyrule from the King of Evil. I am proud to call Sheik my mother, even if people find it strange that both of my parents are male. My father once said that I was a gift from Princess Zelda, as she gave the magic that allowed my mother to carry me.

I stand here now, staring at my mother, my scarf covering most of my face. It's my first day home in little over two years. I'm happy yes, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to him. Every time I open my mouth, I hear Impa's words in my head. It was hard to just stand there, but I could tell that he knew I was having trouble.

"Sheikah must be steady, strong, and silent…" He paused. "But you should know that it's okay to speak to your own mother."

I couldn't help but smile underneath my scarf. "Mother…" It was really the only thing I could say at this point, seeing how my eyes were now tearing up from the happiness I had to be home.

"It's alright, Shink. You're home now, and I'm very proud of you."

His words made it all the harder to keep myself from crying.

"Go change, you can help me with chores."

I didn't have to say anything before he handed me some of his clothes. I guess I did need new clothes. I wasn't going to fit my old clothes. My loft was the same as I left it, though it was clean. I had to thank my mother for that. It didn't take me long to change, but I took longer than I should've sitting on my bed and looking out the window towards the graveyard that held my ancestor's remains. I had only been told about the truth of my mother's people a few days before I got home.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I stood silent and still as I saw Impa talking to my mother. I'm pretty sure that she was congratulating him on raising me, but I think there was also that mother-son talk going on. I heard them say a few things about me, but I wasn't sure what they were. Before I knew it, Impa disappeared with a flash of a Deku Nut.

"Shink, are you going to help me?" My mother knew I was standing there.

I nodded slightly, feeling a bit naked with my scarf gone. "Yes mother…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	3. Legend of Shink: Chapter 2

**Legend of Shink  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><em>Shink © Belladonis<br>__Impa © Nintendo  
><em>_Link © Nintendo  
><em>_Sheik © Nintendo_

* * *

><p>Hyrule is in a time of piece at the moment, but no one really knows how long it will last. The queen does her best to keep the soldiers ready, and that being said, my father was never around much when I was younger. Despite that, I still love him and look up to him. He's been nothing but good to me, raising me as much as he could before he left for Castle Town.<p>

I sit here now, with my fallen brethren and ancestors in the graveyard, awaiting my father's return to Kakariko Village. Everyone knows where to find me; everyone knows I've returned home. All except for my father of course. I wanted it to be a surprise, I wanted him to be proud of me, and most of all I wanted him to see the warrior that I had become in the two long years that I have been gone.

The Poes in the graveyard floated around me, laughing as they spun around and disappeared. They weren't bothered by me, and I meant no harm to them. Being a Sheikah, I was part of the shadows as much as they were.

_ Shink, as you sit here with us, you want to know more about us. Even with your halfblooded nature, you are still Sheikah, and you deserve to know the secrets of your race. Please, join us in the Shadow Temple and allow us to teach you the ways of the Sheikah. Let us help you become stronger. _

The quiet whispers of the Sheikah spirits that I sat with by the gravestone were calming. It was nice to know that they recognized me as one of them, even if I was only half. Impa had warned me about this though. Not all Sheikah, alive or dead, were good. Some of them in fact were misguided and taught in the dark ways. Those that were buried in the Shadow Temple were the ones that meant people harm.

The quiet voices started to get louder before they were silenced by the sound of footsteps in the grass. I looked up to see the only person that I had yet to notify of my return. My father stood there, sword in hand, ready to take on Poes if it came down to it.

_Leave us, hero. We do not need you interfering with us._

"Hush now. Be kind to my father." I told them as I stood and revealed myself to my father.

"Shink?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes Father. It's me."

I heard his sword hit the stone walkway.

"Father…."

There was no time to speak before my father's arms were around me and he was hugging me. I smiled and stayed mostly silent.

"Shink, when did you get back?" He asked me.

"A few days ago." I whispered.

My father pulled back and frowned.

"I don't care what Impa taught you, talk louder. You're not in training anymore; you can be loud and have fun again."

I wasn't all that surprised to hear him say such a thing, but it was a bit unnerving.

"I'm sorry." I said, a bit louder.

"How come no one told me that you were home? Your mother didn't say anything; neither did any of the villagers."

I smiled at him.

"They respected my asking's and didn't tell you that I was home. I wanted you to find me." I explained.

"You had to pick the graveyard though?" He questioned.

"Yes, the spirits here are calming, and they tell me stories of the Sheikah's past." I said.

"Well, the ones that spoke when I first walked over didn't seem to kind."

"That was a spirit from the Shadow Temple. I come here often, so he likes to speak with me."

"About what?"

"Many things. Not all of them are good, but I do listen. I will not repeat what he has told me, as per requested by him." I said as I glanced at the cliff.

"Let's go home and celebrate your return."

My father was always like this. If he didn't have to, he'd avoid the conflict.

"Mother will be happy to celebrate again." I told him as he picked up his sword.

"Will he?" He asked.

"Yes."

_Shink…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	4. Legend of Shink: Chapter 3

**Legend of Shink**  
><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Shink © Belladonis<br>Sheik © Nintendo  
>Link © Nintendo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shink…<em>

I looked toward the entrance to the Shadow Temple before looking back at the empty graveyard.

_Shink…you should join us._

"I can't, and I never will. I'm not like you, I don't torture people. No matter how much you ask it of me, I will never be like you." I told them as I started to the graveyard entrance.

_Shink!_

I shook my head and hurried out of the graveyard. The spirits were more bothersome than normal. My father had just gone back to Castle Town to work, and I was stuck here in the village to tend to Cuccos, cows, and the horses. It was times like these that I wished Castle Town was closer. I had always dreamt of going to Castle Town but I never really had the chance to go. I know I had been there once or twice when I was just an infant, but I don't remember.

By the time I got back to the house, night had already fallen. I wasn't aware that I had spent all day tending to the animals and staring at the Shadow Temple. I shook my head and walked into the house.

"Mother." I looked at the table and my stomach growled. I hadn't actually eaten anything all day.

"Dinner is ready Shink." He said with a slight smile.

I couldn't hide the smile that grew on my face as I hurried over to the table and sat down. Mother had made his amazing Spicy Dodongo Soup with Fresh Bread, and Lon-Lon Milk to drink. It wasn't often we got to eat something as rare as Baby Dodongo.

"Mother, where did you get the Dodongo from?" I asked him as I broke off a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup.

"The Gorons had a few extra. Link brought ne down for us." He explained.

Link, of the Gorons, has always been a friend to us, along with the other Gorons of course. It wasn't unusual for them to bring things down from the mountain for us, seeing as they knew my father was nearly always away. They brought us different things from Tektites to Fire Keese depending on the time of year and how many there were. Every time we offered something in return they always said that we need not give anything in return because we are their brethren.

"Shink, your food is getting cold."

I shook my head slightly and smiled to myself. Eating this wonderful dinner made me happy to know that we have good friends such as the Gorons, but it made me sad at the same time. If my father were here eating this dinner, he'd state that he would walk up Death Mountain and personally thank his brethren for such a good meal. It wasn't against him to do things like that. It was just the way he was. Even when the Zora would bring us fish from Lake Hylia, he'd make his way over and thank them.

I ate silently as I thought about my father, making me miss him more than I had before. I had just gotten back from training, he had just gotten home, then he had to leave and go back to Castle Town to work. It made me wonder why we didn't move there, but then again we're currently living in Impa's old house and an old Sheikah village at that. So it was no wonder that my mother wanted to stay here.

"Mother, I'm going to Castle Town tomorrow." I said as I looked over at him. He didn't seem as surprised as I thought he would be.

"You know the dangers and you know how to fight." He said as he looked over at me. "Just come home safely."

I couldn't help but smile as I finished eating. The only thing I needed was a horse and considering the only horse we had was Epona, I was going to be stuck walking across the field.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


End file.
